


“You are more than you think of yourself.”

by SomePiece



Series: Flufftember 2020 [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little fluffy ficlet, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Flufftember challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: Izou (One Piece)/Original Character(s), Izou (One Piece)/Reader, Izou (One Piece)/You
Series: Flufftember 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114109
Kudos: 13





	“You are more than you think of yourself.”

You could stare at him forever. Once he loosened the bun and let his raven-black hair fall all over his broad shoulders, you had to stop everything you were doing and simply look. It was mesmerizing. A display of elegance and beauty, intimate show held only in your shared bedroom and for your eyes only. Izo never let his hair be loose, even for a bath and a bedtime tying it into various knots or braids, but the ritual of hairbrushing was an exception. He was sitting in front of the mirror and slowly, strand after strand, brushing the silk-soft curtain of his beautiful locks.

And you were shamelessly enjoying the show, sprawled on the bed, between cushions and surrounded by the mixed scent, yours and his.

“What do I owe the honor?” You saw the little wrinkles of a smile in the corners of his eyes. He was staring at you as well, through the reflection of the mirror.

“You try to devour me,” he added as he didn’t find understanding on your face. “Or do I have something on the back of my head?”

“No! Not at all!” You almost jumped on the bed, a bit annoyed he interrupted your meditation. You felt much more comfortable admiring him from distance than engaging into a conversation. At least when he was like that. 

“Then what is corrupting your mind, my love?”

You hesitated. Was it appropriate to reveal your thoughts to a man of great pride, of a pirate and of a samurai? You weren’t sure how he would react to being called with words crossing your mind.

“You are-” You swallowed the lump of uncertainty forming in your throat. “You are beautiful.”

Izo froze, a strand of hair he was brushing fell out his fingers. Your gazes locked, the dim light of candles turning the reflection of his almost eerie as he studied your eyes with seriousness.

“Thank you,” he eventually spoke, a smile and love blooming on his perfect face. He wasn’t wearing makeup, his expression felt even more genuine. “But I’m not even as nearly beautiful as you are.”

His compliment baffled you, flustered and out of words you could only clear your throat and break eye contact. He knew exactly what he was doing, that smooth bastard. His laughter sounded like bells in a temple, ringing in your ears and reminding you of your little defeat.

“Oh (Name).” Izo faced you, his hair falling over his shoulders and covering his chest. “You are truly adorable. What did you think I would do, scold you?”

Was he reading your mind? 

“I like your compliments.” He gently held your hands and squeezed them together. His thumbs were rubbing circles on your wrists. “They are so genuine. Would you like to brush my hair?”

“E-excuse me?”

“As a treat, let’s say.” Again, a playful gleam lightened his handsome face. “You always look as if you could kill to touch my hair.”

You had no idea it was that visible. And you had spent every night like this! Every night since you two started dating!

Before you could answer, Izo handed you the comb. Good, old craft of the Wano Country. Everything about Izo was beautiful, even the utensils that belonged to him. With a slightly shaky hand, you accepted it. It was light as a feather and so smooth in touch you almost forgot about his request. You were so lost in the world of your thoughts he needed to turn back and sweep aside the black cascade of his hair to grasp your attention back.

Slowly and still not believing in your luck, you ran fingers through his locks. It felt so soft, as if you sunk your hands into velvet. Of course, it wasn’t the first time Izo let you play with his hair - he really liked to rest his head on your chest and let you brush away the stray strands - but with it loose like that it felt completely different, out of this world. Fascinated and weirdly intimidated, you gently moved the comb through the tresses. 

“Don’t be shy.” He smiled at you yet again through the mirror. 

You weren’t shy. You simply couldn’t believe you could witness something as magical and beautiful. To be able to participate in this sacred ritual… You didn’t feel worthy. How someone as perfect as Izo could let someone like you-

“Stop it.” You almost dropped the comb hearing his voice, unusual sharpness turning his warm timbre into sternness. 

“Not the brushing. Your thoughts. The negativity is so loud I can hear it.”

He gently wrapped arm around your waist and pulled you closer, on his lap, leaning against his chest, his silky-soft hair still in your hands, the rest of it falling on you as he rested his forehead against yours.

“You are more than you think of yourself.” Izo placed a soft kiss on your hand, his lips feeling especially smooth through the layer of his locks still wrapped around it. “You’re everything to me. I am the one not worthy of your presence, not the other way around.”

Peppering soft kisses along your arm, he eventually claimed your lips. So soft and intoxicating, along with the sweet confession his ministrations made your head dizzy. 

“Better?” He rubbed the tip of nose against yours. 

“Much better.” You returned the gesture and almost giggled, feeling his fingers moving along the line of hair on your nape.

“Then what about treating your hair this time?”

Not letting you go from his lap, Izo turned both of you towards mirrors and, humming, slowly caressed your locks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
